


part of the family

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: HANAMI Company
Genre: M/M, Single Dad AU, hey stan hanami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: jiichiro brings his daughter to school...and the teacher catches his eye...a special request by @ssrbanri on twitter!! <3
Relationships: Suzuki Jiichiro/Sakurai Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	part of the family

**Author's Note:**

> stan jiichikei theyre just two dumbass dads.....
> 
> and stan hanami!!! you can read hanami [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174915/chapters/52937047)!!

“Don’t ya worry about a thing today, Hanako!”  
“But I don’t  _ wanna  _ go to school!”  
“You’ll be fine!”

Jiichiro lifts his daughter off of his shoulders, lifting her gently into the air. He swings her from side to side gently, and plants a big kiss on her forehead. She squirms, her pigtails swinging from side to side as she does so.

“You’re not gonna be goin’ to this school alone, too. And it won’t be that long, too, ya know.” Jiichiro says, laughing a little as she beats at his arms. “Renge’s gonna be there.”

At this, Hanako relaxes. She’s simple, after all, and takes after her dad a little too much -- but Jiichiro uses it to his advantage, using Renge as an excuse to get Hanako to do things. He sets her down at the gate, and watches as Renge runs over, taking Hanako’s hand.

“Go have fun today, you two,” he says, and waves at Hanako until she’s out of sight.  
“A devoted dad as always, Suzuki-san,” comes a soft voice, and Jiichiro straightens up like a bent ruler. “Good morning.”

Ah -- and here was  _ Jiichiro’s  _ reason for coming to school every day.

“Sakurai-san!” he stammers, putting his hands in his pockets. “G-Good morning!”  
“It’s always a treat seeing you here,” Kei says, and gives him a soft smile. “How is Hanako-chan doing?”

Where can Jiichiro even  _ begin  _ with Kei Sakurai?

The first time he’d brought Hanako to school, he was planning to just leave the moment he’d dropped her off. His own memories of school were hazy at best, and he knew it was probably better of him to let his daughter acclimate the best she could -- although, obviously, if anything happened to her, or she was bullied, he’d come in with fists raised -- but something that day had stopped him.

Kei had been standing by the gate, standing next to his daughter, who was shaky and nervous at her first day of school, and ruffling her hair softly. When Hanako had come home that day, she would not stop  _ raving  _ about him, eyes bright and shiny. She had asked Jiichiro, several times, whether ‘Sakurai-sensei could become part of the family’.

Curious, Jiichiro had spoken to him the next day, and the rest was history.

“She’s cheerful as always,” Jiichiro says, watching as Hanako gave him a distant thumbs up. Jeez. “How’s her schooling like? Is she getting good grades?”  
“Hanako-chan is an extremely bright student,” Kei says. “She gets excellent grades, and behaves wonderfully in class.”  
“Oh, really? She’s not like that at home,” Jiichiro says, though he does recall seeing Hanako do homework whenever she gets home.  
“Most kids aren’t,” Kei laughs, and Jiichiro’s heart skips a beat.  
“Do you have any?”  
“Huh?”   
“Kids, I mean.” Jiichiro says, and blinks. “Uuuum, that is, haha -- “  
“No, I don’t.”

At this, a wistful light enters Kei’s eyes, watching the children continue to file in. He rubs the back of his neck, and gives Jiichiro another smile, softer this time.

“Well,” he says, “it didn’t really work out in the end. I’ve always wanted a child of my own, though.”  
“You can have mine,” Jiichiro blurts, and immediately wants to bury his head in the sand. “That’s not what I meant to say, I -- “  
“Ahahaha -- !” 

Kei’s laughing. Oh, he’s laughing. It’s a wonderful sound, one that fills Jiichiro with a dangerous kind of hope. He watches, with bated breath, as Kei doubles over with his laughter, squatting on the ground as he does so. What Kei says next could kill him -- would, likely, whatever response he ended up giving.

“Normally, one asks the other on a date before jumping straight to sharing a life together, right?” Kei says, and Jiichiro flushes  _ bright red _ . “Suzuki-san, do you want to try again?”  
“Yeah!” Jiichiro says, loudly. Some of the children look back at him. “Sakurai-san, do you want to go on a date with me!?”  
“Absolutely.”

Kei would be lying if he said he wasn’t at all uninterested in Jiichiro Suzuki. Of course, his daughter was an absolute charm to have in class. Polite and sweet, and wild only during breaktimes. She was the perfect student, and teaching her wasn’t hard at all. When Jiichiro had first introduced himself to him, Kei could see the similarity in him to a certain...other person at first sight -- but as he got to know him, as he watched the way he carried his daughter to school and laughed with his whole body, and smiled like the sunlight’s rays, the more Kei felt that he was different, too.

Jiichiro gave off a warmth that Kei wanted to chase, wanted to have by his side every day. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, especially not to the man himself, but he waited almost excitedly for every new conversation with Jiichiro. They didn’t even have to talk about anything much -- about the weather, about  _ yesterday;s  _ weather, what plans Jiichiro had with Hanako for when school let out, or what Jiichiro did for a living -- any conversation Kei had with him was one that he was looking forward to.

“How about tonight around 7!?” Jiichiro is yelling. Kei is  _ so  _ fond of him that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “Um -- I can pick you up from your place!”  
“Give me your number,” Kei says, holding his phone out to him. “I’ll text you my address, and you can come by?”  
“Sounds good!” 

As Jiichiro types his number in, the schoolbell starts to ring. Was it already eight? Kei wanted to stay out and talk for a little longer. He waits the few minutes Jiichiro takes to save his number, and takes his phone back from him.

“I’ll see you tonight, then...Jiichiro-san.” Kei waves, taking his phone back with him through the school gates.   
“See you tonight,” Jiichiro replies, remembering to close his mouth before he caught any flies in there.

If dating was this easy, he should have done this way earlier in advance! He’s got a date! Tonight! With  _ the  _ Kei Sakurai! He could die happily!

Well, he’d go to the date first, and then die happily. He catches Hanako’s eye, staring at him from the school window, and gives her a wide smile, followed by a thumbs up.

If he’s lucky, maybe he  _ could  _ stay by Kei’s side for the rest of their lives. They’d just have to see.


End file.
